Accepting Darkness
by Mizu Hime
Summary: When one finds themselves searching for who they are. It might end up on a journey you never expected to go on. Not knowing where your suppose to go is apart of life, but when you have read everything about another's life, that's another story. Sasukeoc Sasuoc sasuxoc sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I know it's been years since I have been on this site, but I'm sorry that I have not been updating. I lost interest because my past stories were really bad and I gave up. But all of a sudden I wanted to have this idea put into words so I hope you will enjoy this new story. And I left out her name til the end of the chapter so please be patient. If people are really interested in this story then please write a review at the end so I know someone is interested in reading them.

What can I say, I got into deep shit lately…

_Flashback_

_The hell? She woke looking around to find that she was on the floor of her apartment. Half of her belongings were still in boxes and the other half has completed her main living room. Plain bed with sheets and blanket, the curtains were not even set up yet. Getting up from the floor she threw off the blanket and stood up to ruffle out her black shoulder length hair, fixing her grey tank top she moved toward her bed and quickly fixing it up. Looking out the window it was a nice day out, some clouds and plenty of humidity… Oh the humidity._

"_Maybe moving here wasn't such a great idea after all… But Japan is probably the best vacation I'll ever get. At least it will help me improve my speech, maybe..."_

_She put her hands up to block some of the bright sun that was shining through._

"_I have to put those curtains up soon."_

_She walked toward her bathroom to get ready for the day. Grabbing her toothbrush and spreading some toothpaste and started her daily routine. _

_Oh my god… I am already sweating… Why does humidity must be so… How to put it, sticky. Ewww. She thought to herself._

_Turning the knob on the shower to the highest and letting it run while she turned to exam her hair. Taking the brush from the cabinet she started to brush out any tangles she had from sleeping. Looking into the mirror more she notice how pale her skin was compared to her dark hair._

"_Maybe I should get a tan while I'm here. Nah, I've never been fond of them anyways, but a little color won't hurt. I look like a vampire or something. Then again… A lot of people in Japan are pale too."_

_Pondering on whether or not she would tan she striped her clothes and stepped into the hot shower._

"_Ow…" Turning the knob to a less burning temperature, did she take a quick shower and stepped out with a towel drying herself, only to find that the humidity will slowly creep back._

"_Why do I even bother… Japan in the summer will always have this kind of weather that makes you sweat even after a shower. Better turn on the air conditioner."_

_Grabbing the small remote on the desk, she pointed it to a rectangular machine in the top corner of the room to find the red light turn to green and the small little ribbons tied to the outside started to wave in the air._

"_Thank the gods of the air conditioner!" Sighing she headed toward her closet and took out a fresh pair of undergarments and started to get dressed. Scanning back and forth she picked out black capris with a long t shirt that was given to her friends before she left for Japan. The print was everything she missed back home, the entire pattern was little symbols that reminded her of each friend. A grey boom box with music notes for all her dance friends. A picture of a cake to remind her of cooking and baking friends. The kanji for fight for all of her hardcore training friends, who taught her to defend for herself. Small controllers for the gaming, cats and dogs for the pet lovers and a microphone to remind her who taught her how to sing, her best friend. All combine on this one t shirt with light blue swirls in the background. _

_How I miss you guys… But it's my life and I decide how I will live it. Looking at her closet again she grabbed a short cut grey jacket that her best friend gave her before she boarded the plane. Glancing at the mirror her hair was going to kill her in the humidity and decided to tie it up in a high ponytail._

"_Here we go new life. Let's see where you will take me." Grabbing her keys and her bag she headed out and locked the door behind her. Turning to face a bright sun once more and leaving the comfort of an air conditioned room._

"_I have got to get a hat or something…" Headed toward the stairs did she go down two flights and walked along the side of the road. Taking in the sight of the trees and street signs everywhere in Japan was definitely a scene changer. Very different than what she was used to in America. But with being able to blend in the crowd with her appearance of dark hair, light skin and being about five foot three she couldn't have looked that out of place, after all everyone one of her friends says she's a walking anime character. Looking innocent, sweet and kind on the outside but on the inside she's violent, cold and stubborn. With all the ups and downs, she's still human with feelings that only surface with close friends around, unless provoked no one would know she can be a violent bitch. _

_Walking around the corner she had only a three blocks to go until the super market. The neighborhood seemed so lively, with everyone out and about talking with one another while kids run around playing with their pin wheels. A few food stands open with families lining up to grab a bite. She picked up her pace so she wouldn't get side tracked, leading her to turn to a short cut through the park. Following the trail in front of her something rustled in a bush that caught her attention. Stopping for a moment she looked at the bush, it did nothing it was bush. She was about to step until it moved. Moved? A bush moved? With a lot curiosity she kneeled over to see what the hell is going on. As she touched the bush it moved away from her. Only more curiosity came over her as she really wanted to know why a bush is moving._

"_Curiosity killed the cat. Right?" She said as she running toward the bush that was against a tree now. Bending over she parted the leaves of the bush and found herself falling. Not only did she fall over, she fell into a bush, a bush with a damn hole._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Reaching out to the only opening did she hope someone would hear her and a hand out would come out of nowhere to save her. No such thing happened and she kept falling into a dark abyss. Since there was no point of anyone coming to her aid, she turned to see where exactly she falling to, all she could see was nothing but darkness. It felt like an eternity in a hole that is taking you somewhere and it was getting tiresome that it was never ending._

"_Is this what I get for moving here?" She yelled hoping for some answer, only to hear her echo come back. Rolling her eyes she sees a small light, only to find herself bracing for impact. It only took a couple of second until she was out of the darkness. Trees, trees are all she could see, and it wasn't something she would be happy about._

"_Why could I not end up falling into water? It's a lot softer then a tree." She muttered to herself as her arms are protecting her face. Finally making a collision with layers and layers of branches did she hit the ground knocking her unconscious. _

"_Please… Please say it was all a dream…" Thoughts ran through head as she started to gain conscious. Throbbing pain was felt everywhere as she tried to prop herself up, only to struggle with every breath she took did she lie back on the ground._

"_Come on, Tsuki, you can handle this." She tried to talk to herself into some encouragement. After a few minutes of sitting up she looked down at her body to find that on the way down she was cut on the left calf and a large laceration to her right side._

"_Really… This was my shirt, only thing that I can remember everyone by. Damn it!" She punched the ground only to find it was a bad idea. The wound on her side sent a surge of sharp pain from the punch leading her to clench it and groan. Not only Tsuki was injured her heart was racing, with many scenarios running through her head of never being found only left to die in the wilderness. With the adrenaline running through her veins all she could think how she is going to survive. Instincts kicked in and all she could think was that she needed to stop the bleeding and find water and shelter. Holding her side she tried standing up, using a tree as support she manage to get up barely able to start walking with her leg also injured. Did she not only let out another groan of pain, she never notices a man standing not too far from her watching._

_The man taking a step forward finally caught her attention._

"_Who are you?" Panicking as she tried to step away only to fall straight on her butt. Her leg is not going to get her anywhere. The man did not say a work as he kept walking toward her. All she could do was panic and think of the worse to come, looking at who probably kill her she saw a man in a mask with some kind of handle that was attached to his back. _

"_No way… Get away from me!" She tried to scoot back away from the masked man. All the panic and adrenaline made her go into flight or fight, but she couldn't fight back she was too injured to do so, only thing was to do was to run, but it's not an option either. The masked man kept on coming towards her._

"_Leave me alone!" Screaming for her life she couldn't do anything, she was scared to a point where she was flailing to get away. It probably looked pathetic but she was out of her mind with pain, confusion and fear. The man just kept walking._

"_I said get away from me!" She looked him in the eye with anger hoping he might get the picture that she doesn't want him anywhere near her if he couldn't understand was she was saying. Only to a get a surprise reaction in his eyes like something he was intrigued in and another thing that said she was coming with him. With closer inspection out of the chaos in her mind the one thing that struck her mind was that his eyes… His eyes were red._

"_Your eyes…" Nearly whispering with whatever breath she had left. She recognizes these eyes before, why has she not figured it out earlier? It was only the thing back in America she was really interested in to actually keep up with the series. Her mind only thought one thing._

"_Your eyes… Your eyes are…" _

"_Just like yours." The masked man spoke as he was about on foot away from her now. Tsuki was shocked in place not wanting to believe where she was and who she was face to face with. He stopped in front of her looking down at the frightened and injured girl, staring at him like she never saw someone with the exact same eyes as he does. With so much blood loss she lost conscious with the last thought being_

"_I'm in some deep shit now…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is another Chapter. I decided to take another version of showing who the new character is. Each Chapter will have new info in the beginning and will add on as we go until the profile/bio is finished.

Name: Tsuki

Age:?

Height: 5' 3''

Weight: 117lbs

Hair: Straight Black shoulder length

Eyes: (red)

Skin: Pale

Likes:?

Dislikes:?

Personality/ Behavior: Strong headed and vigilant. Has a strong bond with close friends.

To be continued…

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Lying on a bed with white sheets covering her slim figure there lay Tsuki unconscious in a small medical room. Screens, wires and dim lights decorated this recovery room.

_**Beep**_

_What happened? Where am I?_

_**Beep**_

The room was quiet and clam, the only sound that can be heard was the heart monitor. Tsuki was hooked to various machines that were keeping her alive.

_**Beep**_

_That's right… Curiosity killed the cat…_

_**Beep**_

"This better be good, I don't have time to waste." Sasuke scoffed toward Madara. Both Uchiha men walked down a dimly light hallway toward the medical ward.

"What I have to give to you will be worth wild, Sasuke." Smirking under his mask the two stop in front medical ward, taking the first step forward opening the door did Madara lead Sasuke toward small figure on one of the beds in the room.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked as he glances over Madara's way.

"You'll soon find out Sasuke." Looking down at the injured girl, she was sound asleep with the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. A seal was placed over on the top of her eyes to prevent her from coming to conscious.

"Hn, I have no time to waste with a pathetic women when I have more important tasks at hand." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he found out why Madara dragged him from the training grounds in the underground base. A woman, not only that, but she was unconscious and looks as though she was on the brink of death.

"Now don't get mad at me. I found her on my way back to the hideout. She is different you see Sasuke, when she awakes I will show you how much this women will be a helpful resource to you."

"I don't see how she will be a 'helpful resource'." Sasuke was not amused that he wasted his time to come see an unconscious weak injured women. Leaving the room he headed back to the training grounds. Madara kept his eye on Tsuki watching her breath slowly as the monitors around her keep working keeping pace with all vitals and fluids.

_**Beep**_

_Voices? Why can't I wake up? Come on, get yourself together. Maybe I'm dead. Yes that's it, I'm dead and I can hear the voice of other dead people. Great, died at such a young age at 19. What else am I supposed to do? _

_**Beep**_

Madara stood in front of heart monitor watching the innocent girl. His right hand reached out for the seal that was covering eyes and grabbed the edge of the corner.

"It's time to wake up." His eyes gazed down at her face as he revealed the face of a sleeping girl.

_**Beep**_

Tsuki's eyes slowly opened as she saw a plain ceiling with barely any lights. Fluttering her eyes to adjust to being awake for what seems to be days.

_**Beep**_

"Huh?" As her vision started to come, her eyes started to scanned the room she was in. As Tsuki tried to sit up to get a better view, a strong hand was on her shoulder pushing her back down to the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving yet. Your wounds haven't healed completely." Looking over to her left she saw who owned the deep voice. _That's right, the forest and Madara._

_**Beep**_

Remembering the last of her memories she started to fidget to run away from the dangerous ninja.

_**Beep**_

"Ugh!" A fast jolt of pain rang through her body, causing her to stop completely.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you."

_**Beep**_

_What do I do? What if I ruin the storyline? Fuck, the hell do I do? Well, if I already know what happens, then I will follow it through._

_**Beep**_

"Who are you?" Barely being able to talk Tsuki tried to speak up only to find that all she could muster was a whisper that was scratchy.

_**Beep**_

"That doesn't matter now. You need to calm down and rest." Madara reached for a syringe and injected clear fluid into the IV that was in her arm.

"Hold on… Where am I?…" Her eyes started to flutter once more as her eye lids became heavy. She stared at the red sharingan eyes that belong to Uchiha Madara before entering darkness once again.

_**Beep**_

_Not again… When I wake up I'm getting out of here…_

Madara threw the syringe in the trash and checked the IV and monitors that were linked to her. Walking to the exit he stopped and directed his vision to Tsuki.

"You're home." Madara left with those words ringing in her head over and over.

_Home? I don't understand. So I'm not dead. All I need to do is get out of here. What if Kabuto is here? Oh my god I will be fucked! That's it, when I wake up again I will plan my escape, somehow…_

_**Beep**_

_Good thing that there is another part to that saying. Curiosity killed the cat. But the satisfaction brought it back…_

_**To be continued**_


End file.
